Mobile spreader units, such as are used for sanding roads in wintertime, or for distributing fertilizers, comprise a tractor and a hopper having suitable distribution means. The total time needed for spreading operations is not long, taken over the length of the year, and the hopper is therefore detachable so the tractor may be used for other purposes also.
One desirable feature is that the hopper shall be tiltable, so it can, by itself, scoop up the matter to be spread, much as sand. To that end the hopper is often mounted at the front of the tractor, but that will increase the length of the vehicle and reduces the manoeverability thereof and will also block the driver's range of vision forwardly/downwardly.
No suitable arrangement for mounting a spreading hopper upon a tractor has, however, been proposed.